Mon Ange, Mon Fantome
by Queen Madisyn of Narnia
Summary: Christine is unhappy without her angel, Erik, and he is feeling much the same. This is the story of what happens when two lonely lovers search for each other, and when they find each other, what will happen? Not sure I'll continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes! Sequel! I know you're excited.**

**Just a note, the last story was short and straight to the point. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer here. Also, I updated basically every day. Well, finals are coming up, and I'm really busy, but I'll try and update as much as possible. **

**Also, thanks to all my reviewers from Un Amour, Un Duree de Vie. Hope this meets your expectations!**

**And now…**

**Mon Ange, Mon Fantôme**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_It was dark, very dark. I was surrounded by water, lake water, to be specific, and there were candles, and there was music, beautiful music….. and, him._

I woke up sobbing, as usual. I'd had this dream every night since I'd moved into Raoul's estate. I dreamt of… him, all the time. But they weren't nightmares, no. They were better described as _longings_.

I longed to see his face again, hear his music, his voice, to feel safe in his arms. But I was to be married soon. I loved Raoul, oh, yes, there was no doubting that. I loved him with most of my heart.

Most of it.

The rest of my heart had been left in the Opera Populaire. In the catacombs, in the hands of a certain deformed musical genius.

Raoul had noticed that I was unhappy and depressed. He tried very, _very _hard to cheer me up, there was no doubting that.

But I refused to cheer up. Not until I saw _him _again. And Raoul knew that.

"Christine," he said that morning when I came out to breakfast. "You're never happy. You wake up sobbing in the middle of the night, and in the morning. You always look so distant, as if you're imagining you're _there_. I don't know what to do anymore." He threw his hands in the air for emphasis. "I give up."

"Raoul, I try, too. I try to forget," I said honestly. "But I can't. It's etched in my mind perfectly, like one of his drawings." I bit my lip. "It's a part of me."

"I know," he said. "Which is why I refuse to marry you."

"What?" I said in pure disbelief. Was I imagining this?

"You love the Phantom of the Opera more than me, Christine," he said simply. "And I'm not going to keep you from him."

"Raoul, I love you, too," I assured him.

"I know," he said. "I know you do."

We sat there in silence for several minutes.

"Well," he said as he sat up from the breakfast table, "you don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing up as well.

"I expect he'll be quite unhappy with me," he said to himself, "but you'll be fine. Now, the carriage is waiting. I'll accompany you to Paris, but I'm not dealing with him."

My heart leaped with joy. "Raoul, thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging him hard. "Thank you!"

I couldn't contain my excitement. I was going to see him again! I was going to be with my Erik, my only true love.

"You know," I said during the hour long drive to Paris, "If you get lonely at the estate, you could always visit the Giry's. They'd be happy to see you."

"I'm sure they would," he said. He looked at me with love, pure love, and I returned the gaze.

"Besides," I added with a giggle, "I heard Meg has taken a liking to you."

Raoul smiled at the abrupt change in my mood, and blushed a bit at my comment about Meg. I knew he'd be perfectly happy without me. Maybe there was hope for him and Meg…

But I wouldn't think about that. My only thought on the long drive to the opera was Erik.

Erik.

Erik.

Erik, Erik, Erik.

My angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik's POV**

I spent weeks searching all of Paris for Christine. Weeks after weeks. All amounting to nothing, in the end. Where was she? Where had the Vicomte taken her?

After scouring the city for my lost love, I asked Madame Giry if she knew where Christine had gone.

Her first reaction was, "You deserved it, Erik. Keeping her cooped up like that was bound to get to her someday."

Then I showed her the note.

"_Ah_," she said. "Indecision. She loves both of you; now I see."

"You don't know of her whereabouts, I assume," I said coldly.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she exclaimed, ever the mother figure. "No, I do not."

"I do," a voice said timidly. Meg Giry walked into the room.

"You do?" her mother asked, puzzled.

"The Vicomte de Chagny took her to his estate in la Garde," she said softly. Meg was always the quiet one, especially in my masked presence.

"Thank you," I said. "If you need me, I shall be in la Garde."

"Don't do anything rash," Madame Giry warned.

"Me?" I asked sarcastically. "Rash?"

Meg laughed, while her mother gave me a stern look.

"Your daughter has a better sense of humor than you do," I told her as I left.

~0~0~0~0~

The train ride to la Garde was long and seemingly endless. Throughout the journey, I couldn't help but think of the possibility that Christine had changed her mind about the Vicomte.

"It's possible," I told myself. "She's been gone for nearly two months now."

That's when it hit me.

Two months.

_The letter!_

I hastily unfolded Christine's note, reading it once, twice, three times, four.

No.

_No._

No, no, _no_!

It had been a month and three weeks since Christine left, and in her note, she specifically said her marriage was to be held in two months.

I had one week to find her.

For once, I willed the already speeding train to go faster.

~0~0~0~0~

The train entered the _gare de la Garde _two hours later. Two hours too long, of course.

_Now what, Erik?_ I asked myself. _If you go to the Vicomte's estate, you won't exactly be welcome by that fop, will you? Of course, maybe Christine would convince him that I wouldn't kill him- yet. _

Well, if he didn't want my company, he didn't have to have it. I just wanted my Christine back. If she still wanted me…

I called for a coach to pull over.

"To the Vicomte de Chagny's estate, monsieur," I said.

"Chagny?" he asked. "Why would a masked fella like you be lookin' for Chagny? And his Daäe beauty, at that."

"I'm, ah, a friend, you might say," I explained, grimacing at the word "friend", which was very loosely used when speaking of the Vicomte.

"Well," he said. "It ain't none of my business."

In about a thirty minutes drive, I had arrived at the estate. I had to give the Vicomte credit where credit was due- he had a grand home. A mansion with marble pillars in the front, a long cobblestone walkway, a rose garden off to the side; it was a very nice home.

But Christine wouldn't have liked it. "I hate fancy houses like that," she had once told me. "They make me feel like the countess from _Il Muto_."

I walked up to the large, red painted oak door, rapping my fist on it loudly.

A maid opened the door, stepping back involuntarily when she saw my mask.

"C-can I help you, monsieur?" she asked with obvious difficulty.

"Is the Vicomte de Chagny home?" I asked as politely as possible.

"I'm s-sorry, monsieur," she said, "but the Vicomte and his fiancé left for Paris not long ago. Something about visiting an old friend." She paused. "Do you need anything else?"

I stood their, motionless, for quite some time.

Gone.

She was gone.

"No, thank you, madam," I said. I walked back to the carriage as fast as I could. Climbing in, I handed the driver twenty more francs.

"To the _gare de la Garde_," I said. He didn't act suspicious, which was good, since he had just taken me _from _there.

I needed to get back to Paris. Fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christine's POV**

I stepped out of the carriage, Raoul behind me.

"Now," he said. "You are going in the opera and to his home by yourself. If you need anything, or if he isn't there, I'll be speaking with Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre."

I nodded my conformation, sprinting up the stone steps of the Opera Populaire.

It felt good to be back. I'd missed the opera while I'd been with Raoul, and returning made it feel like I'd never left. Of course, with Erik on my mind, I knew that wasn't the case.

Raoul came with me, turning down a different hallway than me to find the owners. I suspected he wanted to speak with them about Erik. Still, I said nothing.

I followed the familiar path to my old dressing room, the only entrance to his home I knew the route of.

The familiar scent of roses washed over me as I opened the door. It reminded me of Erik, which made me walk faster.

I pulled open the mirror and stepped inside the secret corridor. Almost immediately, the candelabras lining the walls flared to life. Did he know I was here?

I stepped down the cobblestone hallway, unsure of my steps. What if he wasn't in his home when I arrived? Out shopping, maybe? Or… permanently gone, no thanks to me? I had never thought of what my departure might have caused him. Maybe he was haunting a new opera now, and I was wasting my time.

_Way to be positive, Christine,_ I thought. _Don't think about that. If he's not there, he's obviously running errands, and he'll be back soon. Don't think negative, Christine._

Still, Raoul's 'comforting' words echoed in my mind.

_Or if he isn't there._

_If he isn't there._

_He isn't there._

But I couldn't think that. I wouldn't think that. That thought wasn't allowed. It simply wasn't allowed.

~0~0~0~0~0~

**Erik's POV**

The three hour train ride from la Garde seemed to last a century, as if the tracks were covered in molasses. But, believe it or not, the train eventually pulled into the _gare de la Paris. _

When I arrived, I thought about who the Vicomte and Christine could possibly be visiting. Madame Giry and Meg? Some of the Vicomte's family? Surely not me, as much as I could hope she would. The Vicomte would never allow it.

I visited Madame Giry first, the most likely subject.

"Madame Giry?" I asked, knocking on their apartment door. "Meg?"

Meg answered the door.

"H-hello, monsieur," she said quietly.

"Is your mother home?" I asked.

"Right here, Erik," Madame Giry answered for Meg, standing in the parlor. "Come in."

"Madame Giry," I asked. "Have you seen… her lately?"

"Christine?" she asked.

I flinched at _mon amour's _name.

"Sorry," she said. "No, I have not, but I hear she is in town."

"I know," I said softly. "I just don't know where."

I looked at Meg expectantly, as she had answered my questions before. She shook her head.

"I have not heard from her for a while," she said, an apologetic look on her face. "But if I do, I will tell you."

I nodded, heading for the door.

"Won't you stay for supper?" Madame Giry asked. Meg looked away quickly, but I caught a look of exasperation and fear in her eyes, probably thanks to me.

"No, thank you," I said. "I have the Vicomte's fiancé to look for."

I didn't see Meg's expression as I left, but I was certain she looked relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped into the gondola gingerly. It brought me memories of the night I left, one of the worst nights of my life.

_"Don't keep your friend waiting," he chuckled as I reluctantly rowed out the gates on the gondola._

_"Hurry back," he added softly. I could see the genuine love in his eyes and smiled._

_Don't let me go! I pleaded with my eyes. I'll never come back! I'm going off to marry Raoul, and I'm never going to see you again! Stop the boat before its too late!_

_He never received my warning._

I shuddered at the memory, rowing faster.

I approached the gate, shocked. It was shut.

Erik never shut the gate, unless he was leaving me here, or if he was gone in general.

_Well_, I thought. _You've been gone for a while. Maybe he's changed his ways._

I cranked the gate open halfway, and it pushed itself up the rest of the way. One of the many unsolved mysteries of Erik's lair.

I rowed through to the edge of the little island, stepped out, sat on the organ bench, and sobbed.

All the candles had been blown out. The curtains to the swan bed were open, and he wasn't asleep.

I looked through the countless rooms in his lair. I found the sheet music to _Don Juan Triumphant_, beautifully painted pictures of me, and his Persian music box shaped like a monkey.

But Erik wasn't there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: _I'M SOOOOO SSSSOOOORRRRYYYY! _**

**I know, I've taken a year and a half to update, but that's writer's block for you. **

**A BIG TREMENDOUS COLOSSAL THANK YOU to EaselyGirl for helping my with the storyline! The rest of the story would not have happened without you!**

**Enough talk, on with the chapter! : )**

**Erik's POV:**

I had given up all hope of finding my Christine. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing Christine. She was far from my grasp, and I could not find her. I'd searched everywhere, asked the Giry's, looked up possible relatives in Paris, even checked the cemetery, if she'd decided to visit her father's grave. And all for nothing.

I retreated back to the opera, following the familiar path to my dungeon, despair in my every step. I'd let false hope lead me to believe that I could reclaim my lost love, let lies cloud the truth that she'd never return to a monster like me. Every effort to find her had been for nothing, all a waste.

When I reached the underground lake, surprise and false hope filled me, for the gondola wasn't there.

_Antoinette probably came to check on you, and she's probably still there,_ I told myself. I couldn't get my hopes up again. I simply couldn't.

I skimmed the sides of the lake, walking on the edges, stopping suddenly and fearfully when I heard sobbing. Whimpering.

I walked faster, careful not to fall in the lake, like I had once, when I was a child. I could still hear the sobbing, which grew louder.

"Erik…" a girl's voice said, shaking from crying. "No… you can't be gone. You're just out shopping or something. You did that often… but you left the gate up. Maybe you've earned new habits. Oh, Erik, please don't be gone!"

The girl sobbed once more. Walking into my lair, I silently gasped.

Who did I find there, none other than Christine Daae.

**Christine's POV:**

"Erik…" I sobbed. "No… you can't be gone. You're just out shopping or something. You did that often… but you left the gate up. Maybe you've earned new habits. Oh, Erik, please don't be gone!"

I heard a gasp. My head snapped up from where I had been leaning at the organ.

Erik. Erik Erik Erik Erik Erik Erik Erik!

"Erik?" I asked. "Is that r-really y-you?"

"Hallucination," he muttered. "Now I'm hallucinating."

"Erik?" I asked. "Oh, Erik…"

I ran up to him, hugging him like crazy. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Oh, Erik, I missed you so much…"

"Christine?" he asked. I laughed.

"Who else?" I asked. "Oh, Erik…"

"I spent the last two months tracking you down," he told me. "Apparently I didn't need to."

I grinned. "I spent the last two months in agony. I missed you," I said.

"What about de Chagny?" he asked.

"I never loved him _half _as much as you," I swore. "I learned that at the last minute, don't you think?"

Erik laughed. "I suppose you did."

I smiled. "We have a lot to catch up on, don't you think?"

We spent the entire rest of the day talking, singing, listening to his music, and it couldn't have been a more perfect day.

"I'm hoping this isn't all just a dream," he said.

"If this is a dream," I told him, "I'm never waking up. I'm miserable without you, angel. Ask around; Raoul certainly knows."

Erik smiled. His smile faded when he saw a familiar figure at the gate.

"Raoul?" I asked, surprised.

"Look here, de Chagny," Erik said impatiently. "_She _came to _me_."

"I'm aware of that," Raoul said. "I just wanted to make sure she was safe. You hurt her in any way, and I swear, you will regret it. I'll call the police. They'd be pretty happy to finally be rid of the Opera Ghost. I'm sure the managers would."

"Raoul!" I exclaimed. "He gets the point!"

"Good," Raoul said. "I'll leave you in peace, believe me, I don't have the stomach for a fight right now."

I grinned. "Thank you," I said.

Raoul left with a wan smile, knowing I'd be happy now. I leaned my head on Erik's shoulder contentedly, finally, after months of suffering, at peace.


End file.
